User blog:Promestein/Agency - Cast
Arista: One of Beelzebub's eldest and most loyal daughters, who primarily acts as an enforcer for her mother, ensuring that her rule goes unquestioned. * Beelzebub: An old friend of Lucifer's who has lost faith in her partner's ideals and defected to Heaven. One of the strongest demons in Hell, she utilizes her influence to prevent Hell from rising up against Heaven again, relying on her droves of demonic children to do so. * Canace: Beelzebub's "underboss", one of her eldest daughters and, in the event that she loses her life, her chosen heir. Though once unquestioningly loyal, witnessing her mother's slow rot into a progressively worse and worse person has left Canace with doubts, doubts that only grow with each passing day. * EQUINOX: An AI who saved / avenged the world by apparently killing the woman who left it a wasteland, her abusive ex-wife. Now a professor exploring the bounds of magic for her own reasons. * Hanael: The leader of Zabaniya, a group of angelic assassins and spies working for Grigori. Following her own ambitions and hedonistic goals, she is loyal to no one but herself, and seeks an immortality and power that even Death herself could not claim. * Harahel: A nobody angel, really no one of consequence. * Hexenn: The “Queen of Halloween”, a witch who became a demon and conquered a shell, renaming it Walpurgisnacht and turning it into an eternally Halloween-y wonderland. Hexenn has little interest in Hell’s politics, and stays out of its wars. * Jophiel: The Archangel of Science and the leader of Grigori, a rebellious group of angels and fallen angels who seek to depose Mastema and reinstate order in Heaven. Motivated more by her desire to overshadow Mastema than any real altruism, Jophiel is willing to do whatever it takes to succeed. * Kalaziel: A former Heavenly angel, a member of Angelic Intelligence who was stranded in reality and is now a member of Zabaniya, oblivious as to its true allegiances. A cruel assassin who uses her magic for wide-scale psychological warfare. * Alice Kang: The leader of Invictus, a terrorist group, and a tactical genius thanks to the military AI she's taken for her own. She conquered Earth, but quickly rendered it an uninhabitable rock due to her nuclear magic, before being apparently killed by the once meek and submissive woman that was her wife. * Venus Kang: Alice's daughter, who has followed her mother's expectations her entire life, working to support her in all her ambitions and endeavors. After her apparent death, she took on her title and seeks to avenge her and make her ambitions a reality herself. * Anya Kimura: A now dead Soviet anarchist who struck up a rivalry with Alice long in the past. * Maple Kuna: An excitable and heroic student of Mariposa’s who oversees a galactic region that includes Earth, trying to follow in her master's example. * Kyarne: EQUINOX's wife, a star spirit hailing from deep space with a love of exploration. The younger sister of Milky Way, a renowned hero across the universe. * Lamiet: A magical being of indeterminate origin, an existence that can be described only in herself. She roams the world, seeking interesting prey and experiences to absorb, always returning to the side of her closest friend, Hexenn. * Leviathan: The current king of the Abyss, and the self-proclaimed “True King” of Hell, the latest in a line of kings descended from the original Leviathan. Although backed by her family’s legacy, Leviathan is a young, inexperienced, and rash leader, depending more on her advisors than herself. * Logos: Sophia’s latest creation, a seraph named after her deceased partner who acts as her child and servant, taking care of her and tending to her enduring injuries. * Lucifer: The "King of Demons", a former angel who, after becoming a demon, led Hell to many successes against Heaven. However, she was ultimately defeated by Abaddon and sealed away in Uriel's inner world, Tartarus. * Mariposa: A former member of Zabaniya, known as “Godhand” in her old days. Currently a close friend of Milky Way’s, and a wandering martial artist, who teaches those who she finds have good hearts. * Mastema: The first angel and the Archangel of Justice. The de facto ruler of Heaven, which she rules with an iron fist. She seeks to destroy absolutely everything, to put everyone out of their misery and stop the spread of evil. * Metatron: The “Scribe of God”, a mortal who ascended to become an angel. One of the most influential angels in Heaven, being responsible for the control and regulation of all its media and propaganda. * Murmur: Beelzebub’s chief advisor, a natural born demon. For whatever reason, Murmur is extremely loyal to Beelzebub, working to manage her affairs while she indulges herself. Once, she had her own Shell, but she's since joined up with Dis. Though she takes the form of a silverfish demon for image purposes, her true form is much more gruesome... * Musca: Beelzebub's eldest daughter, her firstborn. She's dead now, as Uriel bisected her years ago, leaving her to bleed out and die. * Raphael: The Archangel of Mercy, the youngest of the seven. Simple-minded and airheaded, Raphael follows Mastema’s every command and listens to everything she says, with her impressionable nature belying her extreme, peerless skill in combat. * Raziel: The Law of Secrets, created by Yaldabaoth to be used by Jophiel. Once, the two of them were as close as two people can be, but Jophiel abandoned them in search of greater power, leaving them to rot alone and stew in their own negativity. * Shrike: A violent star spirit raider from a neighboring universe of antimatter, infamous as the Butcher Star, the Butcher Queen, among many other aliases and names. Initially battling Milky Way to avenge one of their crew, they eventually became one of her greatest rivals. * Sophia: The only one of Yaldabaoth’s creators who remains alive, a recluse who lives deep in nowhere space with her seraphic servant, having decided to distance herself from politics. For now. * Sabrina Trenchard: A brilliant mage who lives her life only for the joy of learning, finding that this is the only thing that brings her any pleasure or motivation in her life. A member of Invictus, nominally, working with Venus, but completely uninvested in its goals. * Uriel: The Archangel of Light, the leader of Heaven's police forces and the highest warden of all its prisons. Cruel and monstrous, she exercises her sadism on an immense scale, subjecting everyone in her way to torturous agony. * Wren: The hero of the Milky Way galaxy, a heroine famed for her countless exploits and legendary victories - most of which are tall tales that she came up with herself. * Yaldabaoth: The founder of Heaven, which she once ruled as a goddess, and the mother of the archangels. Nowadays, she does nothing, living a miserable, apathetic life of seclusion. * Minna Yamane: A young human girl, living a directionless life on a crowded planet and dreaming of more, of becoming a great witch. After finding a relic from the far past of the dead planet Earth, she meets the AI within, someone who could maybe help her achieve her goals... Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Blog posts